Only You
by MeLo-Chan
Summary: Motoko Aoyama and Keitaro Urashima's lives are unexpectedly and unavoidably intertwined in an intimate way. How will Motoko and Keitaro react? And what about Naru? KeiXMotoko pairing
1. Chapter 1: A Wild Wedding

Hi everyone! This is my first Love Hina fic, so go easy on me. I am a big fan of the Motoko/Keitaro pairing, so if you don't like this pair, please don't flame. If you do like the pair, you're in for some fun!

**ONLY YOU**

A fanfiction by MeLo-Chan

**Chapter One – A Wild Wedding**

* * *

"Naru…" 

Keitaro Urashima watched his 'beautiful bride to be' walk her way down the aisle. She was an absolute beauty, her nutmeg brown hair curled up and pinned, revealing the enticing nape of her neck, her smile bright and beaming and her eyes focused intently on him.

It was another wonderful dream come true for Keitaro. They had both fulfilled their promise, getting into Tokyo U together, and now he was to be married to the girl of his dreams. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. This was_ his_ wedding for crying out loud and his nerves were rebelling against him.

_What if I screw up my vows? What if as usual, I accidentally do something considered 'perverted' ? Nothing like a powerful 'Naru punch' to ruin the most important day of my life!_

Keitaro tugged at his collar, suddenly feeling as if he were being choked. There was something wrong… Sweat continued to drip down his forehead. Something didn't feel right about all of this. His focus turned from Naru to the crowd, and then to the bridesmaids who were lined up on the stage.

_Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su... They are smiling and look so calm. Why can't I be calm? This is supposed to be the happiest moment of my life!!, _he tried to reassure himself. His focus went back to Naru, who was now struggling to hide the look of distain on her face because of noticing Keitaro's more than obvious discomfort. Then something dawned on Keitaro. He quickly turned his head to again look at the bridesmaids.

_Where is Motoko???? _Keitaro looked left and right; he looked everywhere! Naru's eyebrow begain twitching and she was gritting her teeth. Keitaro had better get his act together!

But Keitaro's attention and thoughts were far from his bride. _Where could Motoko be at a time like this?! She's supposed to be in the wedding! And it's not like her to be late for anything! _Keitaro jerked his attention back to Naru and quickly shook his head. _Why am I so concerned about Motoko at a time like this? If she's not here it's her own problem. I'm not going to let her ruin this moment for me._

But he couldn't stop thinking about Motoko. Out of all the girls at Hinata apartments, at least next to Naru, he and Motoko had grown the closest. Sure, at first she had hated his guts and tried to practically hack him into a million pieces with her sword techniques a few times. Okay, several times… but now they had become close friends. He had wanted her the most, out of all the girls to share this important day with him. And she was nowhere to be seen.

"_Keitaro!!!!" _The forceful and threatening whisper from an angered Naru brought the flustered young man back into reality. He had been in such a daze that he hadn't noticed she had arrived at the stage._ "What the hell is wrong with you? Get a grip!" _she whispered through gritted teeth.

Keitaro put on a sheepish grin and nervously scratched the back of his head. _"Sorry Naru, just a little stage fright…"_ he lied.

The priest glared at the bride and groom and loudly cleared his throat. Naru and Keitaro blushed, quickly straightened themselves and regained their composure. Keitaro held his breath. _Oh hell, what is wrong with me? This is it!_

The priest placed his hands on the podium and began the introduction to the wedding ceremony. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God----" But the priest stopped his speech short and his eyes grew wide as if he'd seen a ghost. Keitaro waited for the priest to continue, but the priest was silent. Naru was turning a bright shade of red, angered at the unsmooth start of her wedding. Keitaro, Naru, the bridal party, and the crowd all turned their heads to see what the irksome interruption of the ceremony was.

Suddenly, gasps erupted from the crowd and jaws dropped in shock. Eyes grew wide as dinner plates and whispers echoed throughout the room. Keitaro squinted. He could only make out that there was a tall figure standing at the end of the aisle. _Damn these glasses! Is my eyesight getting worse?_ Keitaro watched the mysterious figure began walking down the aisle towards him. Everyone in the room's eyes were glued upon the intruder. Keitaro squinted harder…….and finally the figure came into his full view.

It was a woman, clothed in a beautiful, white, silk wedding gown. She held a bouquet of lavender flowers. Her long, raven black, silk-like hair draped over her delicate shoulders and her face was glowing with exotic beauty. Keitaro grew weak in the knees and his jaw dropped to his feet. He knew this woman.

"MOTOKO!!!" Everyone in the room now turned their heads to Keitaro. _Did I just scream her name outloud?!_ Naru kicked him in the shin. "YOU IDIOT!!"

Motoko approached the bride and groom—er…..well, the other bride also, and stood in between them. Naru was infuriated and her voice did not hide her obvious rage. "MOTOKO! Just WHAT do you think you're DOING??!!"

Meanwhile, Keitaro couldn't tear his eyes away from Motoko. _She's so gorgeous!_

Motoko calmly cleared her throat, closed her eyes and turned her nose upwards, a look of seriousness on her face. She spoke boldly, "I couldn't just stand by and watch you take away the one person I value the most. I love Keitaro, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Naru's hands curled up into fists and steam blew from her nostrils. "Well that's just too bad because he's MINE and there's no way you're going to steal him away from me!!! Just who do you think you are, interrupting and waltzing your way into my wedding and thinking you can take Keitaro?!!" Then suddenly Naru's features relaxed. She put her finger to her chin as if she were in deep thought, then she made a devilish grin. "Unless….Keitaro chooses between the two of us, right here, RIGHT NOW!!"

"WHAT????!!" Keitaro shrieked. Two exceptionally hot women were fighting over him. Of course any guy would extremely enjoy this, and enjoying it Keitaro was. But choose _between_ them? Well that's easy. The obvious choice would be Naru…..Wouldn't it?!!! Why was he feeling so confused? This was ridiculous!

"Well, you heard her, Keitaro!! Make your choice! ME or HER?!" Motoko demanded.

Keitaro's whole body shook and he was drenched in his own sweat. How could they put him on the spot like this? He knew he was going to have to hurt one of the brides' feelings and as a result he would definitely get pulverized!

_Okay, Keitaro Urashima! Get a hold of yourself and be a man in front of these women, in front of all these people! Announce that you are going to marry Naru!!_

"I…..I….I uh…." Keitaro couldn't get the words out. _I'm gonna get killed! _

"What the HELL is your problem, Keitaro?!! You proposed to _me_! We made a promise to each other! IDIOT, why are you even hesitating?!" Naru hollered in his face.

Motoko butted in, "Isn't it obvious? He's hesitating because he WANTS to marry ME!!"

Naru blew her top. "SHUT UP you unfeminine, sword-wielding SLUT!! If you want him, you're going to have to get past ME!!!"

"FINE …," answered Motoko in her formal tone. She unsheathed her katana that had been hidden within the folds of her wedding gown.

_What?! How'd she get that in there?! _Keitaro liked being fought over, but this was going _too far_!

"GIRLS! PLEEEEASE!! STOP THIS!!" Keitaro flailed his arms about wildly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two brides yelled at him in unison. Naru screamed a battle cry and went wildly pulling Motoko's long strands of hair. She then smacked her upside the head with her bouquet of flowers. Petals flew everywhere. Motoko's complexion turned beat red with rage.

"AIR SPLITTING SWORD!!!!" she shouted, and a wave of powerful ki energy blasted Naru into the disconcerted bridesmaids.

"Oh my!" Kitsune declared in her heavy Osakan accent. "This party's just gettin' started!" She pulled out a flask of sake from her bosom and took a swig. Shinobu was crying and Su was doing cartwheels across the stage. "I never knew that weddings could be so exciting! But when do we eat???"

Motoko's secret sword techniques and Naru's infamous punches were destroying the auditorium. Guests ran everywhere screaming, trying to escape the onslaught. Keitaro began to feel very faint. The room was spinning and everything became a blur to him. "Once again I screw everything up…" Then everything went black…

* * *

"WOAH!!" Keitaro quickly sat up from his futon, awakening from the most awkward dream that he had ever had. Well maybe not the most awkward, (living in a dorm full of cute girls was bound to bring awkward dreams), but it was certainly an interesting dream. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, wiping the cold sweat from his face. "Whew…. It was just a nightmare." 

Keitaro looked over at his digital clock. It read 2:30 a.m. He sighed heavily and reflected on the events of yesterday. It was no coincidence that Keitaro had dreamt about a wedding. Because yesterday he _HAD _had a wedding. Yes, Keitaro was now a married man. His marriage certainly hadn't turned out the way he had planned. Keitaro had always imagined an elaborate, exquisite ceremony, with close family and friends watching. He would marry that little girl he had made the promise to those 16 years ago, she would be grown up and a vision of loveliness in her wedding dress, she would be….Naru.

But Keitaro didn't have his elaborate dream wedding. And he wasn't married to Naru.

He was married to Motoko.

**

* * *

**

In room 302 upstairs, another person was wide awake. Motoko had a major case of insomnia. Flat on her back, she stared blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about the day before. She and Keitaro had lost the battle to her sister, Tsuruko. And as they had promised her sister, they were immediately married afterwards, (with an extremely brief and simple ceremony.)

"Married….I'm a married woman now," she whispered to no one.

Although she and Keitaro had pleaded with her sister incessantly, Tsuruko had not given in. She did however still allow Motoko to lead her life as a swordswoman. But of course, Motoko would not be inheriting the family dojo now that she was a wife.

Motoko's thoughts went to Keitaro, and how he must despise her. "I took away his dream of being with Naru…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Keitaro."

_END CHAPTER ONE_

* * *

Reviews welcome! I hope you are enjoying the story. 


	2. Chapter 2: Cake for Breakfast?

**Chapter Two – Cake for Breakfast?**

* * *

It was a beautiful, bright Saturday morning. Shinobu had prepared an elaborate breakfast for everyone, giving special, special attention to two particular tenants' meals. 

_Oh I wonder how Sempai and Motoko are doing this morning!, _her little head worried. She was very concerned about the two, considering the noteworthy event that had occurred yesterday. She was also very sad… _Sempai, married?_ Shinobu had long had a crush on the Hinata apartment manager.

As usual, the first one to literally bounce into the room was Kaolla Su. "Good morning, Shinobu!!"

"Good morning, Su," Shinobu replied.

"Oh, what a wonderful feast you have prepared this morning! Looks like you went all out!" The tan girl squeezed a banana out of its peel and stuffed her mouth greedily.

The next one to enter the room was Kitsune. She yawned and stretched her whole body in a seductive, foxy way.

"Good mornin' girls!" Kitsune took her seat at the table and observed the fine cooked meals. "My, my, Shinobu. You certainly made an extra effort in the kitchen this mornin'! Smells divine! This must be a special occasion."

Shinobu blushed. "Thank you, Kitsune."

Naru walked in next, or rather stomped in. Kitsune knowingly took a glance at Naru and made a slight, foxy grin. "And how are you this mornin' Ms. Narusegawa?"

Naru reluctantly turned her attention to Kitsune and replied a little too forcefully, "Why I'm just fine and DANDY, Kitsune! Life is peachy! Why shouldn't it BE?!"

"Tsk….tsk…tsk….Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the futon!" retorted Kitsune.

"Yeah, sounds like it to me too!" Sara was now seated next to Su.

"Oh all of you just shut up and eat your food." Naru crossed her arms and her temple throbbed.

Kitsune leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head. "So everyone, I'll bet you all are wonderin' how last night went!" She winked. "I know I am!"

Sara had a puzzled look. "What are you talking about, Kitsune?"

"Why, I'm talkin' about consummation!"

Sara frowned. "Consum—what??"

"Is it something tasty?!!" asked Su.

"KITSUNE!!!!" yelled Naru in infuriation.

"Hmmm…" Kitsune thought for a moment. "Well, yes it can be tasty!"

"KITSUNE!!!" repeated Naru, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

Shinobu pretended to be busy drying a dish, but she was intent on trying to comprehend what Kitsune had to say.

"Oh, GOOD!! Tell us! Tell us!" Su jumped up and down.

Kitsune smiled devilishly. "Well it's like this! Motoko and Keitaro got married yesterday, and last night would have been their first time in bed together! I'm wonderin' how the love-makin' went between those two newly-weds!"

**_CRASH!!!!!_** Shinobu had dropped the dish she had been frantically scrubbing. "Motoko and Sempai….l-l-lllovemaking?" Tears fell from the young girl's eyes and she fled from the room.

"KITSUNE!!! I can't BELIEVE you!! They're only KIDS!!!" Naru had grabbed Kitsune by the neck with both hands and was now shaking the foxy woman's head violently. She released her grip on Kitsune when she noticed a certain, exhausted looking young man drag his feet into the room.

Keitaro waved his hand in slow motion. "Good morning everyone," he announced in a raspy, tired voice. Keitaro took his seat at the table and stared down at the exquisite meal Shinobu had prepared especially for him. Everyone answered 'Good morning' in return, all except Naru.

"Hmmmph!" She still had her arms crossed and hadn't even touched her food.

Several minutes passed and Kitsune, Sara, and Su had already eaten their food. Shinobu had also finally returned as well. She was very quiet and couldn't bring herself to even glance at Keitaro.

"Good morning, Shinobu. Thanks for the breakfast. You really out did yourself today!" Keitaro was attempting to sound as cheerful as he could.

"Your welcome, Sempai…" Shinobu still didn't look up at him.

Kitsune turned her head, looking to the left and looking to the right. "I wonder what is takin' Motoko so long. Her breakfast is gettin' cold." Then suddenly Kitsune grinned from ear to ear. She jabbed Keitaro in the side with her elbow. "I'll bet she's just still exhausted from her midnight tumble! Keitaro, you tiger!"

"Mi-mi-miidnight tumble??" Keitaro squeaked. Shinobu covered her eyes.

"THAT'S IT!!!" shouted Naru. She stormed out of the room, her breakfast still untouched.

"My, my! Narusegawa's certainly got her panties tied up in a wad! I wonder what she could be so upset about!" Kitsune pretended to be ignorant. Keitaro klunked his head onto the table.

Then unexpectedly, Motoko came in, looking even more exhausted than Keitaro. Her eyes were a dull red, and her lids were heavy with fatigue.

"GOOD MORNIN' Motoko!"

"Good morning, Motoko-sempai," Shinobu, Su, and Sara said in unison.

Keitaro lifted his head from the table and looked at Motoko. She was so dejected. Keitaro felt deep concern for her. "Good morning, Motoko-chan!" he said with enthusiasm and a smile, hoping to bring some life into her eyes. But the kendo girl merely took her seat and remained silent, her eyes downcast towards the table.

"Oh good, Motoko now that you are here, I can bring out my surprise!!" Kitsune exclaimed. She quickly exited the room and rushed back in, carrying something large and rectangular in shape.

"Ooooooooh!!!" shouted Su with glee. "A CAKE!!"

"A cake for BREAKFAST?!" questioned Sara.

Kitsune put the white, frosted cake on the table right in front of Motoko. In large, red, bold frosted letters the cake read, "_Congratulations Motoko and Keitaro_!!" and placed in the middle there were a male and female figurine kissing each other. Motoko and Keitaro blushed beet red.

Kitsune beamed with pride. "I had it made last night and decided that we should all celebrate together this mornin' with the two of you lovebirds!"

Suddenly, a sob escaped Motoko, and she quickly got up from the table, crying as she rushed out of the room. Keitaro frowned in Kitsune's direction.

"Kitsune, now look what you've done!" He got up to chase after the weeping girl.

Kitsune had a puzzled look on her face. "What did I do wrong? It's just a cake!" The woman dipped her finger into the icing and then placed her finger into her mouth.

Su and Sara held forks and knives in their hands. They were drooling over the table. "Hurry up, Shinobu and cut us a slice!"

Shinobu sighed and turned her head to look in the direction that Motoko and Keitaro had run off to. "Sempai…" she whispered under her breath.

_END CHAPTER TWO_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Changed Lives

**Chapter 3: Changed Lives**

Keitaro quickly made his way outside and up the stairs, certain that he would find Motoko practicing her kata out on the balcony, something she usually did when she was distraught. He was out of breath from running so he bent over on his knees.

**_pant….pant..._** "Man…I'm outta shape. I really need to get to the gym and work out!" He lifted his shirt to look at his flat abdomen and sighed. "How am I ever going to get a girl with this sorry excuse for a male body?!"

Then Keitaro slapped himself on the forehead. "What am I saying? I already have a girl……Motoko." True, he hadn't had a choice, but the fact of the matter was that now his girl was Motoko.

Keitaro reached the balcony and looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to go back downstairs when he heard someone faintly calling his name. It sounded like the voice was coming from up above him. Keitaro looked upwards and squinted as the sunlight glared in his eyes. Sure enough, he saw Motoko sitting on the very top of the roof, hunched over and hugging her knees. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. Keitaro climbed up onto the rooftop and sat close beside her. He was feeling kind of nervous. They hadn't really spoken since the marriage ceremony yesterday. He wasn't sure he would say the right thing.

Keitaro spoke in a soft, soothing voice. "Motoko-chan, I know you're feeling very uncomfortable right now…I admit, I feel the same way. But I want you to know….what I said to you two days ago, when you told me you were feeling like a failure as a woman… Remember? I said that I'd take care of you. I meant it with all my heart. I'll take care of you, Motoko."

Motoko lifted her head slowly and looked into Keitaro's eyes. She wasn't crying, but it was obvious that she had been. "Urashima, you're always so…so sweet to me. How can you be? I've practically taken away your life."

Keitaro shook his head. "That's not true. Sure, things in life didn't turn out as we had planned….it just means that our lives will be somewhat different. But that doesn't mean you've taken away my life. It's just some things in it have been changed, and who knows, maybe even for the better! Just think of all the possibilities. We could have a wonderful life together..."

Motoko wiped her watery eyes. "You don't have to be so optimistic on my account, Urashima. I know you're sad. I know you have feelings for Naru."

"Please Motoko, call me Keitaro…..And yes, I will admit I have feelings for Naru. But believe it or not Motoko-chan, I do care for you too. It's a different kind of caring…I'm not sure how to describe it. Uh….I don't want to sound like a perverted guy, but a lot of my feelings for Naru have to do with um….well, lust I guess. And plus she's pretty smart. And nice….um…well sometimes at least. She's a girl that any guy would want. Let me tell you though, there's constant drama with her. And even though she gave me a kiss the other day, she still acts like we're just friends! She confuses the hell out of me! But you……with you I feel……I feel like I know where I stand with you. You don't play 'hard to get games' with me like Naru. And you don't swipe at me with your sword as much anymore either…although I have to admit it's kind of fun trying to dodge your sword techniques. Gives me good exercise!"

Motoko giggled. Keitaro turned his head to her and smiled. "Ah-ha! Was that a laugh I got from you?"

She gave him a warm smile in return. "If anyone can cheer me up, it's you Keitaro."

_She said my name. _"Well, I'll always be here if you need cheering up." _Should I put my arm around her? What if she doesn't like it? Well, we're married now, aren't we? Married couples do that sort of thing! But I don't know how she feels about me…Well, I could put my arm around her as just a close friend. But how is she supposed to know what my intent is?! Arrrgh!! Keitaro, stop thinking so much and just do it!_

So he just did it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. At first Motoko flinched and stiffened, but then gradually she relaxed under his embrace. She even leaned her head against his shoulder.

Keitaro felt his heart began to beat faster. **_thummp…thummp..._** He also felt himself growing warmer, and it wasn't from the heat of the morning sun.

_Woah!_ Keitaro gulped. _I feel sort of like I did on that rainy night… the night when she grabbed a hold of me and cried on my chest!_ Keitaro totally zoned out and a mischievous smile came to his lips. _Man...that night,_ _she looked sooo hot, all wet and wearing nothing but my shirt. If I hadn't put on those clothes pins, I might've…Wait a minute, YOU ARE A PERVERT!!! _Keitaro accidentally grunted out loud, as he forced himself back into reality.

Motoko opened her closed eyes. "Are you okay, Keitaro?"

"Um…yeah!! Just had something in my throat." cough! cough!

"Keitaro…"

"Yeah, Motoko?"

She hesitated. "Um…you never finished telling me how you….feel….towards me. I mean, I know you don't love me, but tell me more about what you like about me."

Keitaro scratched his head with his free hand. "Well…like I said. I know where I stand with you. You never lie. You're always straight to the point. You have this remarkable strength of character, strong willed when you need to be, yet you're still a caring person…you're independent, you can do anything you set your mind to…I love how you're athletic. And I don't care what other people say. I don't think you're unfeminine. I think you're very pretty."

Motoko blushed. "You think I'm pretty?"

Keitaro leaned his head against hers. "Did I say pretty? Actually….I think you're gorgeous." Dirty thoughts began to creep into Keitaro's head; he frowned to himself. "And I'm going to stop right there…I could say more things, but you'd probably end up sword whacking me into oblivion."

Motoko laughed again. She raised her eyebrows. "You've really sparked my curiosity, Keitaro Urashima. Maybe you could tell me those 'more things' later?"

Keitaro turned red. "Um….mayyyyyybe."

Keitaro could feel her smooth, silky hair against his cheek. Her hair smelled like sweet cherry blossoms. It felt so good to have her laying against him. He didn't want to leave. For the first time in the hectic, past few weeks he felt at total peace, but he knew that the two of them would be getting a really nasty sun burn if they didn't leave the rooftop soon.

"Motoko-chan?" he softly whispered.

"Hmmmm?" she replied, not even opening her eyes; she was so relaxed.

"I hate to end the moment, but maybe we should get you inside. I don't want you getting overheated up here." _Yeah right! I'm the one who's likely to get overheated! Perv!_

"Okay." She reluctantly lifted her head from his shoulder and Keitaro reluctantly removed his arm from around her. He stood up and outstretched his hand to Motoko so that he could help her stand. Then he suddenly remembered that Motoko hated being helped, especially by men, but it was too late for that. However, to his surprise, she accepted his hand and allowed him to lift her up. "How very chivalrous of you, Urashima."

"There you go with the 'Urashima' again."

"Old habits die hard,"replied Motoko. Before she turned to leap down from the roof she gave Keitaro a flirtatious grin.

**_thummmp….thummmp…thummmmp..._** _Ho man! She is so cute!_

Keitaro came down from the roof a bit more clumsily. "Hey Motoko, I know we still haven't talked about how we're going to deal with…….you know…..everyone else here and their stupid comments, especially Kitsune. And the whole grouchy Naru crap situation. Wanna have some tea later this evening and we'll talk some more?" _Who am I kidding? She's probably tired of me! Well…she did lean against me. And she gave me that sexy smile…heh…Wow! I didn't know I liked being with her this much._

"Sure. I'd like to discuss some more things too. I'm going to go and take a nap for a while. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Keitaro grinned. "Yeah, well you aren't the only one. I think I might try to catch some Z's too, since I can pretty much guess Naru isn't in the mood to study with me."

Motoko's face was expressionless. Had he said something that bothered her?

"Okay Keitaro, well I'll see you later. Have pleasant dreams."

"You too, Motoko-chan."

* * *

Keitaro tossed and turned on his futon. He had been doing this for the past half hour. "C'mon, Urashima, get some sleep. You were up half the night for cryin out loud!" 

He peered up at the ceiling and deeply sighed. Come to think of it, he wasn't tired at all. _I guess I really just want an excuse to stay in my room and avoid Naru_…

"This is stupid. I have to get this over with and talk to Naru. Otherwise I'll go nuts! Who am I kidding? I'm already nuts!" He removed his blanket and stood up, gathered all his courage, walked to his door and slid it open.

Keitaro then made his way up to the second floor. He mumbled to himself as he walked. Then suddenly he stopped. He glanced at room 302. _Motoko's room. _Keitaro smiled. Then he frowned and remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Keitaro continued walking until he got to the infamous room, room number 304. He curled his hands into fists. _Be strong!_ He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled slowly out his mouth. Then he lightly tapped on the shoji door. Silence. This time Keitaro knocked.

"WHO IS IT??!!! I'm trying to STUDY!" Naru's voice boomed.

_I'm not going to let her intimidate me this time. Afterall I am a man… a married man._ "Narusegawa, it's Keitaro," he spoke matter of factly.

Naru's door forcefully slid open with a loud "WHACK!"

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I want to talk to you, Naru."

"About WHAT?!"

Keitaro closed his eyes. "You KNOW what."

Naru's face was full of contempt. However, she motioned for Keitaro to come in and she slid the door shut behind him. They both sat at their kotatsu study table.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naru was attempting to be a bit more pleasant.

Keitaro hesitated.

"Well, SPEAK UP!"

_Just say it!_ "I wanted to say that I know, despite your denying it several times, that you and I...you and I have feelings for each other. For a while, I thought you really hated me, but I began to suspect over time that you just might have feelings for me. And it was confirmed in my mind when you kissed me the other night."

An irritated look came over Naru's face. "Feelings for each other?! I don't know what you're talking about. You're nothing more to me than a friend."

"Then why did you KISS me?" demanded Keitaro.

"**…………….**"

"Naru?!!"

"I…….I don't know why I did it, okay! I…… I guess I was just jealous because I thought you were with Mutsume!"

"So you DO admit that you were jealous!" Keitaro felt triumph.

"Listen, Keitaro! Don't let it get to your ego! A kiss doesn't mean anything. And jealousy doesn't mean anything. Just because I may…..I may like you a little, doesn't mean I want to be with you. I mean, I've really thought a lot about that kiss from the other night and now I regret what I did, because I guess it lead you to believe that I wanted something more from you. But Keitaro, I wasn't that sure of what I wanted and I still am not sure of exactly what I want. It was just a spur of the moment thing!"

Keitaro was now angry. "A SPUR of the moment THING?! The kiss was just a SPUR of the MOMENT?"

Naru suddenly looked ashamed and downcast. "Listen Keitaro, I'm sorry if I've hurt you…."

"Naru you can't just be so **_fickle_** with your feelings and actions towards me! All of this time, ever since we met….I've adored you….I've yearned for you….I've hoped for you….and then when you said you wanted to get into Tokyo U with me I had more hope than ever before. But now you tell me you aren't sure of what you want. And you tell me that your kiss was practically a lie." Keitaro's heart was deeply wounded. He just couldn't believe… After all of this….this is what she had to say to him. A new resolve entered his heart. He knew it was time to let go. He mustered up all the courage he could to tell Naru what he was about to say. "Naru… From now on I'm no longer going to agonize and pine away for you. I'm tired of it. So even if you don't know what you want, I know what I want. I'm getting on with my life!"

_Did I just say all that?! I feel like applauding myself._

Naru turned her head. She couldn't bring herself to look at Keitaro. "Getting on with your life with Motoko you mean…" she said with sadness. "Keitaro, maybe it's better this way. Now that you and Motoko are married, I can also get on with my life and work towards ending my inner struggle with my feelings….." She didn't want to say it. "…my feelings for you. I can stop fighting myself."

Keitaro's stern features softened. "Yeah….I hope so." He stared down at the tatami floor. He didn't know what else to say. He felt like he had said it all, unloaded everything that had ever been bothering him about his relationship with Naru.

Then to break the awkwardness, Naru tilted her head and smiled. "Hey, at least now we'll be able to concentrate better on our studies for the Tokyo U exam!"

"Ha..ha…..Yeah!" Keitaro nervously scratched his head. Tokyo U! He hadn't even thought about it in the past few days, much less studied. But it was still his goal. "Yeah, Naru! We'll still get into Tokyo U!"

Naru held out her hand to Keitaro. "Friends??" she asked, trying to sound as positive as she could. Keitaro smiled and placed his hand in hers. "Friends," he replied firmly. "I'm glad we were able to get all of this off of our chests, Naru."

"Me too," she replied softly.

"Well, see ya later! I'm going out."

"Keitaro, where are you going if you're not studying?"

Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "Hmmm…You know what? I'm not sure exactly…….Wait!" He slapped his fist into his hand. "I know! I'll grab some lunch and then go to the gym!"

"The GYM?! Since when have you been the physical type?!"

"Since now! Bye!" Keitaro waved and slid her shoji door shut.

Naru stared at the closed door. Why did she feel like she had just lost something very special? A sudden tear rolled down her cheek. "Motoko…..why do I envy you?"

* * *

Keitaro Urashima was singing like a mad man as he rode the shuttle bus on the way to his prep school. 

"It started out with a kiss. How did it end up LIKE THIS?! It was only a kiss! It was only a KISS!"

The song, _Mr. Brightside _from The Killers was stuck on his mind and eventually he just couldn't keep the words to himself.

An elderly man sitting next to him grumbled with irritation, attempting to ignore Keitaro's shrill vocals.

"But it's just the price I pay! Destiny is calling me! Open up my eager eyyyyyyyyes! I'M MR. BRIGHTSIDE!"

**_THWACK!!!! _**

"OWW!!" cried Keitaro. The old man had smacked him in the head with his cane.

"Young man, I'm _nearly_ deaf and I can still hear your pathetic wailing!!! Now keep quiet or I'll wallop you in an area where it _really_ hurts!"

Keitaro gulped. He certainly didn't want to antagonize the old man any further, (_and he would like to be able to father children some day…_) so he resorted to quiet humming.

Finally the shuttle bus came to Keitaro's desired stop. Instead of stepping down the steps of the bus like any other sane person, Keitaro took a great leap, completely skipping over the steps and landing onto the sidewalk. He moped as he shuffled down the pavement.

Naru's words echoed over and over in his head, _"A kiss doesn't mean anything**…**Just because I may like you a little, doesn't mean I want to be with you...It was just a spur of the moment thing!"_

"A spur of the moment thing…" whispered Keitaro. He just didn't understand it. Why did she like him against her will? Was he such a pathetic, stupid wimp that she just felt he was beneath her?

Keitaro tugged at his hair in frustration. "Stop this, Urashima! It's over with. You have a new life now. You have new responsibilities!" Many thoughts and new ideas raced through Keitaro's head. He made a fist and shook it in the air. "Things are gonna be different from now on. I'll study every day twice as hard, go to the gym at least 5 times a week, turn this piece of flab into a six pack (he patted his belly for emphasis), _and _I'll go on more archeological digs with Seta so I can earn extra money to take Motoko out on dates!" Keitaro began to think more about Motoko. "I've got to be the best husband I can be….I want to make her happy."

_END OF CHAPTER 3_

* * *

Ugggh! I am so glad the server is working again! I hadn't updated since last Wednesday because FanFiction would't upload my documents. Anyway, be ready for a pretty crazy next chapter. It involves turtles... and that's all I'm saying.

Thanks for all your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: An Agenda for Keitaro

**Chapter 4: An Agenda for Keitaro**

**"HhhHURgGH!!!!"** Keitaro lay on his back and was _attempting_ to bench press 125 lbs. However, he couldn't seem to even budge the barbell off of his chest. "This piece of crap is so heavy… SIGH I'm pathetic… Stupid 20 year old male statistics, 125 pounds my ass…"

It had only been 15 minutes since he had arrived at the prep school gym and already he was tired. But he was determined to keep going. Beads of sweat formed on Keitaro's forehead as he strained vigorously. Then seemingly from no where, two large shadows emerged and loomed over him.

"Well if it isn't the lucky little bastard from Hinata Hot Chicks Apartments, Keitaro Urashima!!!" A young man with small round glasses and a dark brown ponytail was staring down at Keitaro with a particularly amused look on his face. Also beside him was a shorter guy who could have been mistaken for his twin.

Keitaro's eyes widened in surprise. "SHIRAI?! HAITANI?? W-w-wwhat are you guys doing here?!"

"We should be asking you the same thing, Urashima! So now not only are you going to be a failure with girls and academics, but you're going to be a failure as the next Ken Yasuda!!!" taunted Shirai.

Keitaro shot a look of disdain at Shirai. "I'm not here to become a _bodybuilder_! I'm just trying to get into shape!"

"OH! And why would that be we wonder?" Haitani pretended to be racking his brain.

Shirai poked Keitaro in the ribs. "Could it be because you want to impress a _certain_ someone? A certain someone like your brand new hot off the press sexy bride?" Tears of worship poured from Shirai and Haitani's eyes. "OH, MOTOKO!!!" they cried in unison.

Keitaro gritted his teeth. "Hey, that isn't funny! And how the hell did you already find out about that?! It's only been two days!"

Haitani patted Keitaro on the head. "Buddy, we got friends in low places. We're more popular than you may think!"

"Whatever. So what are you guys doing here anyway? Don't tell me you're here to exercise!"

"Hell no! A pretty little bird told us you would be coming here so we rushed over as fast as we could to assist you in becoming the Incredible Hulk!"

Keitaro crossed his eyes. "A pretty little bird?? Naru! You went to Hinata Inn and Naru told you I was here?!"

"Mmmm-hmmm. Oh and Keitaro, we're so _so_ sorry for your loss of Narusegawa. Such a shame! Too too bad!" Shirai was dripping with sarcasm. "Isn't it pathetic? The only way you were able to get a girl was through an ARRANGED marriage!! HA!"

"If this weight weren't on my chest I would be strangling you with my bare hands right now!!"

"Tsk…tsk….Keitaro. You need to practice keeping that temper of yours if you are going to be a loving, dutiful husband!" teased Haitani.

"Shut up and tell me why you really came here! I can't believe you would come all this way just to torment me."

Shirai and Haitani looked at each other and smiled wryly. Then they both stooped over and looked at Keitaro, mere inches from his face.

"We wanna know how it went," whispered Shirai.

"How it went? How what went?" asked Keitaro.

"You know what we're talking about…." said Haitani.

"No… No, I don't believe I do." Keitaro was getting impatient.

Shirai was also getting impatient. "C'mon, Keitaro! Are you _that _DENSE?! No wonder you failed the Todai entrance exam three times! We're talking about ROCKIN' the house! Fumblin in the FUTON! Inserting Tab A into Slot B!"

"Yeah Urashima!! Give us all the hot and sweaty, dirty details!!! Did Mo-chan HOLLER your name or…….. whisper it softly in your ear??"

Keitaro turned bright red with rage and embarrassment. Anger caused adrenaline to surge through Keitaro's veins and he was suddenly able to lift the barbell from off his chest and drop it onto the feet of his two tormenting friends.

"YOWWWWCH!!! OUCH!! OUCH!!" The two idiots burst into tears while hopping up and down and hugging their feet.

Keitaro sat up on the bench, panting and seething with infuriation. He gave Shirai and Haitani a menacing look. "Don't EVER let me hear you speak that way of Motoko again……."

"You can't even tell us just a little bit of what happened?" pleaded Shirai, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Keitaro closed his eyes in frustration. "You guys are _**worse**_ than Kitsune! NOTHING happened, OKAY? Motoko and I did not SLEEP together!"

Shirai's eyes became as big as dinner plates. "WHAT?! You're married and you're _**still**_ a VIRGIN???!!"

Keitaro grabbed Shirai by his shirt collar and pulled him face to face. "Do you have to announce it to the whole WORLD?!! Shut your damn trap!!"

"I can't believe this, Urashima! You really are a loser with a big, fat capital 'L'!" Haitani teased.

Keitaro released his grip on Shirai. "You know you guys, you really need to have more respect for women. They're not make-out machines; they're girls with real feelings and delicate emotions. Motoko and I are not ready to take that step yet."

"So when are you going to be ready to take 'that step'?" Shirai made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Yeah! When?" put in Haitani.

Keitaro sighed. These guys were relentless. "I dunno….Motoko and I are close….but our relationship still needs to develop more. It would scare her away if I made that kind of move on her now."

"So that means you HAVE thought about it!" Shirai said with triumph.

Keitaro crossed his arms and looked away. "Of course I have, afterall I _am_ a guy," he mumbled under his breath. "But I respect Motoko-chan, and I feel that if we were to both one day confess our love for one another, then that would be the proper time."

"Do you love her?" asked Haitani.

"…………"

"Well, do you?" Shirai pressed on.

Keitaro considered his words. "I was in love with Naru, or at least I thought I was…..And Motoko……well I've had some…uh….let's just say 'steamy' dreams about the both of them. I'm pretty sure I was in love with Naru. But then there was always Motoko-chan. I mean, she's incredible. I've always liked both girls. I don't know what to say. I just don't know if I'm in love with Motoko. But I know this: I would do anything for her."

Shirai gave Keitaro a friendly pat on the back. "Well, my man, it looks like you are off to a good start as being a good husband."

"That's the first kind thing you've said to me since you came and interrupted my work-out…." Keitaro grinned.

Haitani suddenly gave Keitaro a noogie. "Now the question is, Kei-kun, whether Motoko will ever _**love you**_!"

"Heh…heh!! Yeah!" said Shirai. "Otherwise you'll remain as celibate as a monk for the rest of your married life!"

Keitaro sighed. "Are you guys ever going to leave?!"

"Yeah, we've gotten all the info we wanted from ya! Or should we say…._**lack**_ of info!" taunted Shirai.

"We'll be seein' ya Urashima! Try not to kill yourself." And with that, the two mischievous guys left the gym area, no doubt to go try and score with some 'hot chicks.'

* * *

**"Kendo classes: Saturday: 9:30 – 11:00 a.m., 1:30 – 3:00 p.m….."** Keitaro read aloud the schedule for martial arts. "I haven't practiced Kendo since I was in high school! Hmmmm…." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and thought long and hard. A smile came to his lips. "I'll bet Motoko-chan would be real impressed if I got into Kendo again. I could surprise her one day with my techniques……Of course it'll probably take a few months before I can get trained well enough to make an impression on her." A look of determination came over his face. "I'll start today! 1:30 it is!"

* * *

"Greetings, Keitaro Urashima. I am Yoshida-sensei. So, you are familiar with the shinai?" 

"Yes, Sensei. I practiced Kendo throughout high school," replied Keitaro to the Kendo instructor.

"Do you believe your experience will allow you to wield the shinai and perform kata?"

"Yes, Sensei. I believe so."

"No danshi, do not believe so…KNOW so!"

"Yes, Sensei! I KNOW I can do it!"

"Very good." The uchidachi smiled at Keitaro's enthusiasm. "Put on your bogu armor and let's get started with sparring."

* * *

**_THWACK! THWACK!_** Keitaro made an overhead strike with his shinai to the uchidachi, who instinctively parried the boy's sword and made a side thrust to his student. But Keitaro quickly side stepped and made another overhead strike to the instructor's head. _Ha!_ , thought Keitaro. _Not bad for being out of practice…_

Keitaro paced backwards three steps. The uchidachi made a slicing motion towards the student's waist, but Keitaro parried this move. They uncrossed swords and backed away from each other. The student quickly stepped his right foot forward and thrust his sword toward the throat of his teacher. However the teacher quickly countered the move and was able to knock the shinai out of Keitaro's hand.

The uchidachi laughed heartily. "Don't be reckless, danshi." He held the shinai in chudan no kamae, holding the sword at the center of his body "Excellent work! Are you ready for more? We can keep practicing if you wish." The uchidachi was pleased with his new, promising student.

Keitaro was panting. Huff…huff "Sensei….honestly I'd love to….but I've been exercising since 12:30 and I don't think I have the stamina to continue…"

"Well then Keitaro-danshi, I will see you next Saturday, unless you decide to also come on Wednesdays. You are such a fast learner. I have no doubt the practice will do you good."

"Thanks, Sensei….I'll consider that." _Why can't I be a fast learner when it comes to studying for the Tokyo U exam?_

"Sayonara, Urashima."

"Sayonara, Yoshida-Sensei."

* * *

"Where is that loser? Ever since this morning he disappeared. I'm in the mood to beat the crap out of him!" All of the younger girls were in the lounge, and Sara was helping Su construct her latest contraption, an underwater mecha-tama fully equipped with miniature torpedoes. 

"I don't know, but at least we were able to eat all of the cake!"

"Ha! Yeah….Hey what's something else we can celebrate so we can give Kitsune an excuse to buy another cake?"

Su smiled from ear to ear. "I know! We could find a mate for Tama-chan! Then we would have all kinds of baby, tiny turtles flying throughout Hinata-Sou! That would be a celebration! And after cake, we would have plenty of turtle soup!!"

Sara grimaced. "I dunno….Motoko would definitely freak out if baby turtles were crawling all over the place."

"Then we have our specialty chef Shinobu! She'll bake us a cake!"

"Huh?" Shinobu heard her name. She had been in another world, daydreaming about Keitaro.

Sara turned to Shinobu. "Shinobu, do you know where that freakin' idiot is?"

"You mean Sempai? Um…."

"He went to the prep school gymnasium." Naru had entered the lounge. All of the girls turned their heads to look at Naru in shock.

"WHAT?" they asked in unison. "That loser actually went to work-out?!" Sara stammered. "But he's such a weakling!"

"Well I guess he found some new confidence," said Naru. The girls detected a slight sorrow in her voice, but they had been used to the girl's moodiness as of late. Naru looked down at her watch. "Although it's now 5:30 and there's no way he's been exercising that long. I have no idea where that bonehead is."

* * *

Keitaro walked the streets of the downtown Tokyo shopping centers. "I wonder what store I could find a gift for Motoko-chan in?" He looked to the left and saw a naughty lingerie shop. 

"GGGAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Keitaro got a slight nosebleed as a result of seeing the scantily clothed models in the shop window. One of the saleswomen who thought that Keitaro was an interested customer stepped up to him.

"Hello there, young man! Would you like to buy an on-sale side-tie thong for your girlfriend?" The saleswoman unfolded a pair and waved the hot pink thong in Keitaro's face. She leaned closer to him and said mischievously in his ear, "They're easier to take off, if you know what I mean! Saves lots of time for when you're in a _**real**_ hurry!" A mental picture of Motoko wearing a hot pink thong entered Keitaro's mind…. He could see her bending over, her thong clad bottom facing him, and her head turned with her captivating, amber eyes gazing into his_. "Come over here, Keitaro…"_ she would seductively whisper… _**NOSEBLEED!!!**_

"GGGAAAAAAHHH!!! No!" Keitaro shook the image out of his head. "Woman, I'm not here to buy dirty lingerie!!!"

"Ohhhhhh… You don't have a girlfriend?"

"I didn't say that! I'm trying to find something she would like, and I don't think she would exactly be thrilled by a hot pink side-tie thong," Keitaro stammered. _Although I might be thrilled………WHY you dirty PERV!_

The saleswoman looked disappointed. But she seemed eager to help Keitaro. A smile overcame her lips and she raised a finger. "Jewelry! Diamonds are always a girl's best friend!"

"But I CAN'T afford any DIAMONDS!!!"

"Well then decide whether she likes gold or sterling silver. Buy her a necklace!" the woman suggested.

"A necklace? Hey, that's not a bad idea!" _Now we're getting somewhere. _"Where can I find the closest jewelry shop?"

"Six blocks down and across from Kinky Winky's!"

"SIX BLOCKS?! K-k-k-kinky Winky's?! What kind of a store is THAT?!" Keitaro frightfully asked. Then he shook his head wildly. "NEVER MIND! I don't wanna know! Thank you for all of your help mam'!"

"You're very welcome, young man. My pleasure. And I hope you are able to please your girlfriend!" She waved cheerfully good-bye.

"Whew…" Keitaro breathed. "Now to get back to shopping business…A jewelry store, huh? For some reason, Motoko-chan doesn't strike me as a girl who would wear jewelry. But there's gotta be something I can find!"

* * *

"It's 7:00 p.m. and Retardo Urashima still isn't here! Who's gonna clean the bathroom?? The toilet reeeeeeeeks!" Sara paced up and down the stairs. 

"It's really none of our business where he is….although I sure am curious! Maybe he went to one of those naughty clubs downtown!" Kitsune passed by the upstairs restroom. "Ugggggh!!" She pinched her nose. "Someone had too much miso! Where is that Keitaro when ya need him to sterilize the throne?"

* * *

"I sure hope Motoko-chan likes the gift that I bought for her…This thing cost me a lot of yen..." He imagined what the look on Motoko's face would be….hopefully a look of delight. "Well, it seems like something she would want." Keitaro carried the small, red, gift wrapped box under his arm. He was finally on the shuttle back to Hinata-Sou. Keitaro had enjoyed the entire day for once. He felt like he had gotten so much accomplished. A chance at becoming physically fit and an evening of shopping for his new girl… 

The shuttle bus stopped at his destination. Keitaro crossed the bridge to Hinata and walked up the stone stairs to the apartments.

"I wonder what all the girls are up to?"

* * *

"TURTLE!!!!" Motoko screamed and practically flew out of the bathroom. 

"What? Another TURD? It was probably Su!!" Sara ran towards the scream. "Ooohhh..not a turd. A TURT-le."

"What is thee matter Motoko?" asked Su. She entered the bathroom and peered into the foul smelling toilet.

"Oh!! It's just 'Underwater Mecha-Tama!' He discovered his natural habitat!"

Motoko panted, almost hyperventilating from the stress of nearly having her rear-end groped by a mechanical turtle. When she finally regained her composure she went downstairs to the lounge. Thinking she was now safe, she was alarmed to hear a strange, unfamiliar, disturbing sound……almost like….two cats mewing in sheer ecstasy. She looked from left to right to find the source of the repulsive noise. And then she saw it…. On the couch cushion to the left of Kitsune was Tama-chan and another strange turtle….and Tama-chan was…..was…..HUMPING the other turtle!!!!

"Mew! Mew! Meeeeeeeewwwwwwww……"

Motoko's jaw dropped in utter horror and her eyes looked as if they were about to come out of her sockets. She was paralyzed from shock.

Kitsune took a long swig from her bottle of sake. "Ohhhh! Motoko! You've finally come to join the festivities! Now, watch Tama-chan closely and take good notes! You and Keitaro could learn a thing or two from this!" She winked and tossed the empty bottle onto the floor. "This is as educational as Gational Neographic!! HICCUP"

Koalla Su jumped up and down with glee. "Oh yessssss!! Now Tama-chan and Yama-chan will have lots and lots of babies!!!"

"We'll make a fortune, selling them all at the pet store! Lots and lotsa yen!" Sara said with enthusiasm.

Motoko was speechless and too disgusted and nauseated to make a comment. She covered her mouth and quickly rushed to the first floor restroom.

Meanwhile, in the midst of the reptilian chaos, Keitaro opened the front door.

"Girls! I'm hom---GAAAAHH!!! What the HELL is going on HERE?!!" Keitaro watched in horror as the two turtles mated relentlessly on top of a passed out, snoring Kitsune, who had clearly drunk too much. Broken sake bottles, scraps of metal and wire from Su's projects, and toilet paper were scattered all over the floor.

"I leave the apartments for ONE day and THIS is what happens?!!" Keitaro scratched his head in frustration. "It's going to take forever to clean up this mess and I'm already exhausted!"

"BLLEGGGHH!!!"

Keitaro peeked in the direction of the hallway to see where the vomiting noise was coming from.

"Oh, hi Keitaro. Did you have a good work-out?"

"GAAAH!!! ……..Naru, you scared me!"

"Oh, so now I'm scary!" Naru crossed her arms.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

Naru looked downward at the neatly wrapped package that was tucked beneath Keitaro's arm. "And just who is that for? Is that the reason why you were out all night when you should have been doing your household cleaning duties?!! This place is a refuse heap!"

Keitaro rolled his eyes. "It's….it's…"

Naru turned up her nose and shoved her way past Keitaro. She walked up to the two mating turtles on Kitsune's chest and curled up her right hand into a fist.

_**PUNNNNNCH!!! **_With a swift Naru punch, the naughty reptiles and rudely awakened Kitsune were shot straight through the roof.

A tear rolled down Su's cheek. "Poor Tama and Yama-chan…"

Keitaro sighed. "Great…..another hole in the roof to fix."

"Well, it's all your fault! If you had been here, things wouldn't have gotten so screwed up." Naru kicked a sake bottle into the wall and it smashed into hundreds of shards of glass.

"So then, you admit that you need me?" he retaliated.

"NEED YOU?!" She bared her fangs. "WHO would need A---" Naru was interrupted as Keitaro's attention was now focused elsewhere. Someone else had stepped into the room.

Keitaro's features were soft and kind. "Motoko-chan! I was wondering where you were! ……Are you ill?! You look _**pale green**_!"

"Tuh-tuh-tuh-turtles…." the sickly girl fainted. Keitaro ran over to Motoko and caught her safely in his arms. Naru quickly left the room and ran upstairs, slamming the door to her room shut.

She sat in a corner and hid her face in her knees. "WHY?! Why can't I stop caring about that idiot?"


	5. Chapter 5: Awakenings

_Author's Note: Things are finally starting to heat up with Mo and Kei! But they sure are clueless!_

**Chapter 5: Awakenings **

Motoko half-way opened her eyes and found her self staring at the ceiling. Was it her ceiling? She looked to the right and saw her samurai poster on the wall. Yes, it was her room, but she didn't recall how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was…..well actually she did not want to remember what she had witnessed. Repulsive reptiles… Motoko realized that she was laying on her futon and she was covered underneath her blanket. Someone must have brought her in here after she had blacked out, but who? She couldn't imagine Naru, who was likely the second strongest girl in Hinata Inn, dragging her up the steps to her bedroom. She sat up in her futon and a thought suddenly came to her mind. _Then it must have been…_

Her door quietly slid open and in softly walked Keitaro, a tray in his hands with two cups of steaming hot tea.

"Kei…Keitaro?" Motoko looked perplexed.

A look of gladness came over his face. "Motoko-chan, you're awake! I was worried about you. I brought us some tea…" He placed the tray on her kotatsu table. Keitaro noticed Motoko's look of bewilderment.

"Oh…heh..heh. You must be wondering what happened. You passed out downstairs after…well you know! So I---"

"Carried me all the way upstairs and into my room??" Motoko blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. "But how…."

"I know. It's okay. You're wondering how on earth a weakling shrimp like me could carry you all the way to the second floor. But you know, for a tall, athletic girl, you're surprisingly…..light. I mean I'm not saying that I wasn't out of breath by the time I got you up here. I am a bit out of shape, but that's something I've started recently working on."

Motoko imagined herself wrapped in Keitaro's arms as he carried her determinedly to her room. She blushed even more at the thought. _And I always thought he was just a weakling…_

"Well, thank you Urashima…" Keitaro shot her a slightly annoyed glance.

Motoko smiled apologetically. "I meant 'Keitaro.'" She got up from her futon and joined Keitaro kneeling at the table. She studied the young man as he bent his head down to cool the tea with his breath. There was something different about him. Something in his air. She was sensitive to the aura of his ki energy, an energy that seemed strong, which was something she had never noticed in Keitaro.

The couple sat in awkward silence. Then Keitaro broke the ice. "So Motoko, I guess we have a lot of things to talk about, you and I….now that we're married. I want you to know that I support whatever you desire 100. I would never want you to be unhappy. So please…..let me know what it is you want me to do, or what you want the both of us to do about our …um….new circumstances." Keitaro scratched the back of his head nervously.

Motoko stared down into the contents of her cup. She thought long and hard about what she wanted to say. She was unsure of herself, really…. she really hadn't had enough time to think about the situation of their marriage. But she was sure that she was certain of one thing….Keitaro still had feelings for Naru-sempai. He probably had no desire to treat Motoko as a true wife; in a tender, romantic way. But did _she _herself desire those tender feelings from Keitaro? For the past few months she had regarded him in a completely different light than the way she viewed him when he had first arrived at Hinata Sou. Motoko had thought he was a typical perverted, ronin of a loser, which in a few ways he was, but she had gotten to really know him. He was kind, selfless, understanding, and caring. She found him so easy to talk to…..well except in this particular situation. The way he had sacrificed himself on her behalf….no one had ever done anything so noble and honorable for her. And now here he was offering her happiness, self sacrificing as always, not even thinking about himself……Motoko Aoyama, _now Urashima_, came to a realization.

_I love him… If I could only tell him…But he loves Naru…and I don't want to force his love for me._

Motoko cleared her throat. "I guess we could….well….go about as if we were still just single. I mean I have school and kendo practice all the time. You have your studying to do for the Todai exam….Really if you think about it, nothing has to be different. All it really is, is just a piece of paper saying that we're married."

Keitaro looked at Motoko blankly. She saw a look in his eyes of what seemed to be….dissappointment? Her heartbeat began to quicken. Could he possibly have feelings for her? Did he want the two of them to be a true couple? She held her breath.

"I guess you're right," Keitaro replied. "Things don't really have to be different."

Motoko remained expressionless and kept her dignity. Of course he didn't have feelings for her. She was nervous that her disappointment would somehow manifest itself in her countenance. She kept a look of cool reserve.

"I talked to Naru," continued Keitaro. Motoko turned slightly red at the mention of Naru's name. _What is this feeling? Jealousy? _

Keitaro saw that she looked flushed. "Motoko, would you like me to open the window? You look like you're feeling a bit warm."

Motoko became flustered. "Ha! Ah no! Of course not…I feel fine."

"Oh…" Keitaro thought to himself, _She seems so uncomfortable…It must be my fault. I'm such an idiot and don't know what to say. It figures that she didn't have feelings for me…I mean I would have been willing to give her affection…Oh well, just put that out of your mind…we need to continue this conversation._

"Like I was saying, I talked things over with Naru, and she and I have both agreed that from now on we will only be friends. It's not like we were ever anything more than friends anyway. But from now on there is nothing between us. My commitment is only to you." _Should I have used that word: commitment? It sounds like something more than platonic. I hope it didn't offend her._

Motoko looked less tense now. So he had already talked to Naru-sempai. And they had agreed they would be nothing more than friends. Motoko terribly wanted to smile at the thought of this, but she remained visibly cool.

Keitaro continued talking. "Of course, Naru is very complicated. She told me she wanted to be friends and then she bit my head off when I walked in the door this evening. So it looks like we _may possibly_ have to face her hostility at certain moments. But I'm sure that over time things will get better."

"Of course," Motoko replied formally.

Keitaro then blushed. "Oh, heh….there is another thing that we…um…need to address."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Uhhhhh….well…..see, some of my friends and especially Kitsune, have no tactfulness or reservations about discussing the two of us…"

"Sleeping together?" Motoko raised her eyebrow.

"Whew….yeah, I'm glad you were able to say it. They're relentless! And they have loose lips! I'm wondering how we're going to maintain our dignity!"

Motoko paused for a moment. She noted that she still hadn't taken a sip of her tea. _It must be my anxiety._ She returned her attention to Keitaro. "Well, I think it's absolutely none of their business and when the subject comes up again, which it undoubtedly will, we'll just ignore it or change the subject."

"That sounds reasonable. I mean, _eventually_ they should lose interest about the whole thing." Keitaro took another sip. He had forgotten to blow on his tea and he nearly burned his lips, it was still practically scalding.

For a few moments, Motoko's mind wondered. _Sleeping with Keitaro?_ In her mind she saw herself in Keitaro's loving embrace, just the two of them sleeping together soundly in her futon. His warm breath on the back of her neck…..his fingers intertwined with hers….their legs entangled…

Abruptly, Motoko gasped and brought herself back to reality. In the process she knocked her cup of tea over onto the tatami floor and the steaming liquid spilled all over her arm. She winced in pain at the heat of the tea covering her skin.

"Motoko!" Keitaro was full of immediate concern. He took off his outer shirt and laid it over her arm, soaking up the tea. Then he got up quickly. "Stay put, I'll be right back!"

"No Keitaro! It's fine! It really wasn't hot enough to burn me!" But he was long gone. She heard the sound of his footsteps echoing quickly down the stairs. She smiled. _That Keitaro…he's always so overly concerned._

Only moments later, Keitaro had returned, an ice pack and towel in one hand and a tube of burn-care ointment in the other. He rushed to Motoko's side and kneeled next to her, removed his damp shirt from her arm and placed the icepack over her skin. Motoko shivered. _It's so cold!_

"Really Keitaro, I'm fine!"

"Hush, Motoko, it's not fine. Let me take care of you," he said in a firm voice.

Motoko was shocked. Was this the same Keitaro? The Keitaro that they had all thought to be a push-over, pathetic weakling? No. Here was a man kneeling before her. A man taking control and taking care of her. She remained silent. She wasn't about to reproach him for telling her what to do.

Keitaro removed the ice pack after a few moments and then picked up the tube of burn ointment. He squeezed a fair amount of cream onto his fingertips and then gently grabbed a hold of Motoko's arm.

Motoko blushed beet red. Keitaro was too intent on tending to her arm to notice. He spread the cool ointment over her pink, affected skin and gently rubbed the cream into her arm. His hand felt surprisingly firm and strong, yet at the same time so gentle. Keitaro then leaned his head down close to her skin and blew his cool breath against her arm, to help sooth the feel of the sting. Motoko shivered again, and this time it wasn't because she was cold. _Oh, does he know what he's doing to me?! _

Motoko felt herself growing warm. Keitaro was so close to her. She could smell his scent. She could feel the heat of his body emanating from him. She held her breath. This was too overwhelming for her. She closed her eyes.

"There," Keitaro whispered. "I'm sure it'll be fine now." He released her arm. Motoko opened her eyes and found that Keitaro was now staring into hers. She couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks now. But she saw that now Keitaro was also blushing. His face was so close to hers, mere inches away. _Oh please, kiss me_, thought Motoko.

_Oh, I want to kiss her…this feels so right._ For moments, the two just gazed into each other's eyes in awkward silence. But then Keitaro slowly began to close in the space between their faces. Motoko closed her eyes and awaited the touch of his lips….

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! **_Shinobu was on the other side of Motoko's shoji door. "Motoko-sempai?" she asked in her timid, shy voice. "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm going to the store tomorrow and I was wondering what you wanted me to make for your school lunch on Monday, so I can buy the right items. Would you like teppanyaki?"

Both Keitaro and Motoko nearly jumped out of their skin. They quickly backed away from each other, both their faces red and flushed. Motoko gathered her bearings and strode to the door, talking to Shinobu from behind it. "Um…YES, SHINOBU! Teppanyaki sounds great! Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Shinobu sensed in Motoko's voice that something was wrong. "Is everything all right in there, Motoko-chan?"

Motoko's patience was wearing thin. Keitaro couldn't be seen with her in here! All of the others would talk!

"Everything's fine Shinobu!" she tried to politely answer back. Keitaro meanwhile was hiding himself under the table, which wasn't very easy, considering how short it was.

"Okay, good night Motoko-sempai!"

"Good night, Shinobu."

Once she was sure Shinobu had left the hallway, Motoko sighed heavily with relief and slid her back down the door, landing on the tatami. She turned her head to look for Keitaro.

"OWW!!" He was struggling to crawl out from underneath the kotatsu and in the process bumped his head. When he was free of the table he nervously sat and crossed his legs. Not a word came from his lips. He looked very anxious.

Motoko too was speechless. What was she to say? What was he to say? They had nearly….

"I'M SO SORRY!" Motoko and Keitaro both exclaimed in unison.

"No, no Motoko-chan. It was all my fault! I'm sorry. You just looked so…so serene and beautiful that I….I got carried away!"

"Please Keitaro, don't apologize! It's okay! I……"

_C'mon! Tell him that you wanted him to kiss you! Tell him how you feel! _But she couldn't come out with the words.

"I guess it's really way past time for me to get back to my room. I'm so, so sorry! Please know that you can still trust me. I couldn't forgive myself if I lost your trust!" Keitaro looked overwrought.

Motoko's face became full of concern. "Of course I trust you, Keitaro!"

"Oh, thank you Motoko-chan…" Keitaro looked about the room. "Uh…heh…I guess before I leave I had better clean up the mess." He soaked up the remaining tea spilled on the floor. Fortunately the cup wasn't broken. He gathered up the other cup and the ice pack and placed them on the tea tray. Just as he was about to exit her room Keitaro slapped himself on the forehead.

"OH! I ALMOST forgot!" Keitaro set the things back on the table and shuffled his hand inside his pocket. Curiosity was getting the best of Motoko.

Finally, Keitaro pulled out a small rectangular, silver box, wrapped in a golden bow. "This is for you." He handed her the gift and smiled at her warmly.

Again, for the millionth time that night, Motoko blushed. She stared at the gift-wrapped box that was in her hand and couldn't believe that Keitaro had actually bought a present for her.

"Well, c'mon Motoko-chan, open it!" Keitaro was excited. He wanted to see what she would think of it.

Motoko tugged at the golden bow and slid the silver box out of it. She then delicately and slowly opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace….A silver necklace with a…….

"Keitaro! It's BEAUTIFUL!" She pulled the necklace out of the box and held it up, revealing the shiny, silver, samurai katana charm that was hanging from it. Keitaro cherished the look on Motoko's excited face. She was positively glowing. He had never seen her express emotion so freely.

"You really like it?!" asked Keitaro with near disbelief. _I actually picked out something she liked? Score for me!_

Suddenly, Keitaro found two arms wrapped lovingly around his neck and the weight of Motoko leaning into his body. _WOAH!_

"I love it…." she whispered into his ear.

_Even bigger score for me!_

Keitaro desperately wanted to return the embrace and wrap his arms around her. He found himself desiring to caress her neck, her shoulders, her back, her…._wait don't go any further._ He still felt the desire to embrace her lips in his own. But he knew he could not take advantage of her. He would not. They had said that they would both go on as if nothing were different. Keitaro didn't want to go against Motoko's decision. So he simply patted Motoko on the back in a friendly manner.

"I'm glad that you like it Motoko." Keitaro dreaded his next words. "I guess I had better get to bed now."

Motoko unwrapped her arms from Keitaro's neck and walked back a step. She looked disappointed at first, but then she gave him a smile.

"Okay, but first you have to put the necklace on me."

Keitaro returned the grin. "No problem, m'lady."

She handed Keitaro the silver, samurai sword necklace and then lifted her long, black hair up so that her bare neck was revealed. Keitaro resisted the strong urge to cover her neck with kisses. But like a gentleman he delicately placed the chain around her slender neck and clipped the necklace in the back. She then released her hair and turned around to face Keitaro.

"Thank you, Keitaro. Nothing has ever been as special to me as the sword that my sister gave to me when I was a little girl. This necklace…." She grasped the silver katana charm in her hand. "this necklace is just as precious to me."

Keitaro was deeply touched. "Motoko…….I'm glad it means so much to you. I'm honored." He began to feel as if he were falling. _Falling?_

"You have done so much for me….and you have been so kind to me. I don't know how I can repay you." _Oh, I want to tell him I love him…_

"Just your happiness is enough payment for me, Motoko-chan. I told you I would take care of you, and that's a promise I plan to keep." He felt a deep stirring within his heart. _What is this I'm feeling? I thought I was still in love with Naru, but…I feel so confused._

"Well, I hope you sleep well, Keitaro. Have pleasant dreams."

Keitaro gathered his things and slid open her door. "You too, Motoko. Sleep well." She gave him one last loving smile and slid her door shut.

Keitaro returned the tea cups and tray to the kitchen, then headed to the restroom. He brushed his teeth vigorously and washed his face. Afterwards, he went to his room and and wrapped himself in the blanket on his futon. He lay on his back and gazed upwards dreamily.

"Motoko, I think I may be in love with you…"


	6. Chapter 6: A Telephone Call for Motoko

**Chapter 6: A Telephone Call for Motoko**

It was the next morning. As usual Shinobu was preparing everyone's breakfast. She made a mental note to buy five more bunches of bananas on her trip to the store that day; Koalla Su was practically a chimpanzee after all; no potassium deficiency in that girl. She expected Su to come bounding into the kitchen at any minute. As Shinobu reached into the refrigerator for the milk she heard footsteps. Assuming it was Su she asked, "Koalla, could you please hand me that grocery list over there on the counter. It looks like we need some more milk."

"Su's not here yet," stated a formal voice. Motoko handed the grocery list and a pen to Shinobu.

"Oh! Motoko-sempai! You're up early! I haven't even gotten your breakfast on the table!" Shinobu hurriedly scooped up a bowl of miso soup.

"It's okay Shinobu! You don't have to hurry. I'd like to be able to eat at the same time as the others. Take your time." She gave the junior girl a kind smile.

The younger girl wasn't used to seeing Motoko smile so freely, especially in the morning. Motoko looked so happy and content. _Why is she in such a good mood?_ the young girl wondered. Then Shinobu saw something shiny and silver hanging around Motoko's neck.

"Oh Motoko! Is that a new necklace you have around your neck?!" Shinobu asked with enthusiasm.

"Why, yes it's…."

"A new necklace! Oh, lemme see, lemme see!" Koalla Su had jumped onto Motoko's shoulders and was now fingering the silver chain.

"HEY! Su, be CAREFUL with--" Motoko was suddenly interrupted as every girl in Hinata Inn gathered to her like a flock of quacking ducks.

"Oh my! A new necklace! Was it a gift?! I'll bet I know who it's from!" Kitsune grasped the silver katana charm in her hand and examined it more closely. "Ooooh! It looks like it was pricey!"

Sara stood on her tip toes; Motoko was so tall she could barely see the necklace. "Oh cool! It's a samurai sword! Wow! Someone really knew what you liked!"

Naru stared at the exquisite necklace hanging from Motoko's neck. _Was that the gift that I saw Keitaro bring home last night? _Naru couldn't help it, but a tingeof jealousy came over her. She made no comments about Motoko's necklace and simply went straight to the dining room table. She began to speedily gobble down the breakfast that was already prepared for her, without waiting for the others. Kitsune noticed Naru's behavior.

"Naru, honey, you're gonna choke to death if you shovel down your food any faster!" She walked up to the ill-tempered girl and bent over to whisper in her ear. "Are you jealous because Keitaro bought that necklace for her?"

"NO! Of course not. I want to get an early head start on my studies. Why should I be jealous? There's nothing between me and Keitaro. We're just friends." Naru took one last sip from her miso soup and quickly left the table to head for her room, not even acknowledging the other girls.

On the way upstairs Naru bumped into who else, but Keitaro.

"Um…Good morning, Naru! How are…" She walked up the stairs right past him, as if he didn't exist. "you?"

_Geez, I've done something again to upset that girl! Why is it things always go wrong between me and her?_ He sighed and continued on his way to the dining room for breakfast.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw nearly every girl from the Hinata apartments gathered in a circle; Su jumping up and down with glee, Shinobu and Sara staring wide-eyed, and Kitsune yapping her head off. Even Aunt Haruka had joined the group. _What are they all excited about? _Then Keitaro saw who everyone had encircled. Motoko.

Koalla Su was the first to notice that Keitaro had entered the room. She jumped over to him and hung around his neck like a monkey. "Oh Keitaro!! Did _you_ get thee wonderful necklace for Motoko?"

Kitsune joined in next. "Oh Keitaro, you tomcat! Did you buy that lovely necklace forMotoko-chan? You must know her pretty well to get her something she likes!" Kitsune stepped up to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "By the way, just _how_ well do you know her?" She gave Keitaro a mischievous wink.

Keitaro ignored Kitsune's innuendo. _Remember, just ignore them and change the subject! _

"MY, that miso soup sure smells GOOD! C'mon Kitsune lets go chow down!" he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the dining room. "Now Kitsune, you just sit right here while I get everyone else to come and join us for breakfast." He gave her a wide, fake grin and then headed back into the kitchen.

_Poor Motoko! They're practically climbing all over her! And Su literally is! _Aunt Haruka walked up to Keitaro. "Nephew, just how much did you shell out for that necklace? I hope you're going to be able to pay rent."

"Oh don't worry Aunt Haruka, I have a savings!"

_**POW!!!! **_Keitaro's nose was now smashed inward. "Don't call me Aunt."

"Right, how could I forget?" he asked in a nasally voice. He pushed his cheeks inward so that his nose would pop back out. _I've got to save Motoko!_ He rushed over to the group of girls that were gathered around her, waving his arms about frantically.

"_**Girls! Girls! **_Don't you think you should give Motoko some breathing space?! Besides, it's time to eat! Breakfast is gonna get cold!"

"The loser's right! Let's go and eat!" said Sara.

"Oh, yes! Banana time!" Su did a somersault onto the table. Fortunately she didn't land on anyone's food.

"Oh Motoko-sempai, you're so lucky!" Shinobu said to Motoko as they sat down. Motoko felt embarrassed. She didn't realize her new necklace would create such an uproar. Keitaro sat directly across from Motoko and gave her a look of sympathy. Motoko was grateful that Keitaro had gotten everyone to settle down. She silently mouthed the words, "_Thank you_."

"_No problem_," Keitaro whispered.

Motoko noticed someone was missing at the breakfast table. "Where is Naru-sempai?" she asked.

"OH! Heh…Naru…I passed by her on the way down the stairs--"

"She had some extra studyin' to do," Kitsune lied.

_Wow. For once, Kitsune is actually being helpful_, Keitaro thought.

But Motoko knew better. She knew that Naru didn't want to be present because she was jealous of the marriage between her and Keitaro. Motoko couldn't blame her. Had the situation been reversed, she herself would have been jealous. But she was afraid she would lose Naru as a friend. What if Naru now viewed her as a rival? Even worse, what if Naru decided to finally pursue her feelings for Keitaro? And what if Keitaro accepted her feelings in return? No. Motoko felt that she still had a chance. After all, hadn't they nearly kissed last night? And Keitaro had been so thoughtful in buying her a gift. Had Keitaro ever bought Naru a gift as special as the one he had given her? She didn't know the answers to these questions, but she did know one thing: she loved Keitaro and she only wanted his happiness. If that happiness meant that he decided he wanted Naru, then she would somehow talk to her sister, Tsuruko into allowing her and Keitaro to undergo kyogi rikon. _Divorce? I would never want to, but only for him…I want him to be happy._

"Motoko, are you alright?" Keitaro had a look of concern on his face. "You seemed to be in a daze for a few moments there…"

"Oh no Keitaro, I'm fine. I was just off in another world thinking." She picked up her spoon and took a sip of her miso soup.

Keitaro likewise did the same. _I wonder what she was thinking about. It would be too nosey of me to ask._

Keitaro watched Motoko discreetly as she ate. _She's so beautiful._ _She seems to grow more beautiful everyday._ Keitaro wanted to put his foot against hers. _No, stop that! This relationship is strictly platonic!_

"Sempai, what are your plans for today?" asked Shinobu.

"Oh…Well, this morning after breakfast I was going to go to the gym for a while, and then when I get home I will most likely be study--"

_**RIIIINNNG! **_Aunt Haruka walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone hand-set. She returned to the dining area. "Hello, this is Hinata Inn Apartments?...Motoko? Yes, she's here. Just one moment."

Motoko's heart began to beat faster. Her palms became sweaty. There was only one person who could be calling her. Aunt Haruka turned her head and looked at the flustered girl. "It's your big sister."

Motoko nearly fell out of her seat. _What could Sister want?!! I only saw her just two days ago! Oh, this day is not starting off well…_

Motoko tripped and stumbled her way nervously over to Aunt Haruka and took the phone. She left the dining room and entered the kitchen for privacy. Then Motoko took a deep breath. "Hello? Sister?"

"Hello, Motoko-chan! How are you?"

_Come on Sister, I don't want formalities. Just get to the point! _"I'm fine."

"And how is your adorable husband? Have you two been having fun?"

_How dare she tease me! After all she has put me and Keitaro through! _"We're both fine," Motoko growled.

"That's wonderful to hear! The reason I was calling you, little sister, is because I spoke with Hahaoya about your degrading skills of swordsmanship and she and I both agree that you require further extensive training at the Shinmei-ryū school."

Motoko's eyes widened. "WHAT?! You told Mother my swordsmanship was--"

"Less than worthy," butted in Tsuruko. "Really, Mo-chan, I could have defeated you while blindfolded."

_Motoko seethed with anger._"What exactly are you trying to say? Do you want me to come to Kyoto for a week?"

"A WEEK? Ha, ha! No, child. You must be trained at least 3 months! You may not be inheriting the Shinmei-ryū School of Swordsmanship, but you will be a teacher here of the arts one day. We need a swordswoman with true Aoyama skills."

"3 MONTHS?!! But Sister, I….I have school! And Kendo club! And…." _Keitaro…I can't be 3 months away from Keitaro._

"Don't worry, little sister. 3 months will go by fast. Besides, Hahaoya misses you and wishes to hear all about your new husband. And you can do your school studies over here in Kyoto of course. And Kendo club! Kendo club is for amateurs. You'll be learning true swordsmanship over here."

"BUT--"

"It is already decided. You are to pack your things and leave tomorrow Monday on the 1:00 train. Go ahead and inform your school that you will be taking an extended leave of absence. And let Keitaro know that we are sorry to take you away so soon after your marriage ceremony. But we believe this will be for the best. You will be reunited with him in 3 months, and you will be a better woman."

"Sister…" Motoko's voice trembled. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow, little sister. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Motoko pressed the off button on the phone. She dropped it on the floor and covered her eyes with her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't let the others see her like this. She quickly fled upstairs to her room.

Aunt Haruka entered the kitchen and noticed the phone on the floor. She picked it up and returned it to the phone jack, then walked into the dining area.

"Something Tsuruko said must have really upset Motoko. I think she went to her room," Haruka informed the group.

Keitaro quickly stood up. "What?! Motoko's upset?!" He speedily left and headed towards the stairs.

Kitsune sighed and then smiled. "Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm havin' a case of the déjà vu! Here we go again! Keitaro to Motoko's rescue….Ah….young love."

"But, they're not in love. They're _just_ married!" Sara declared.

"Haruka, didn't you see the way Keitaro kept starin' at Motoko durin' breakfast?" Kitsune asked.

Haruka inhaled from her cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "I'm having no part in this discussion."

Shinobu clasped her hands together and timidly made a comment. "I wonder what could have upset Motoko-chan so?" The blue haired girl thought for a moment. "And I am concerned about Naru-sempai. This is the second breakfast she hasn't shared with us."

"Don't worry about Naru, little Shinobu. She is a tough one; it'll just take some time before she gets used to this relationship between Keitaro and Motoko," said Kitsune. A devilish smile came to her lips. "But, I must admit, this is more entertainin' than watchin' a soap opera!"

* * *

_**TAP! TAP! TAP! **_"Motoko, it's me!" Keitaro waited, but the door did not open.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! **_"Motoko, please let me in! I want to talk to you."

Finally the door slid open very slowly. Motoko's eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. She lightly grasped Keitaro's hand and led him into her room, shutting the door behind her.

They both knelt down on the floor. Keitaro reached out his hand and touched Motoko's shoulder to comfort her. "What is it Motoko? What's wrong?"

Hesitantly, Motoko lifted her head and looked at Keitaro, but it was so hard for her to look into his eyes; looking at him made her want to cry more. _I'm going to miss him so much. And now he'll be spending more time with Naru…_

"Big Sister wants me to go to Kyoto, to the Shinmei-ryū School of Swordsmanship. She says I have become weak and I need more training…"

"Oh, but that won't be so bad Motoko-chan. I know how important your swordsmanship is to you. And don't worry about what your sister said. Hell! We both know you're not weak. I think you will enjoy training. And you'll get to visit your family!" Keitaro tried to be positive for her.

"Keitaro….I'll be gone for 3 months!!"

"**…………**"

Keitaro was speechless and stunned. _3 months?_

Motoko couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears and fell onto Keitaro. He had to quickly support himself with his arms or she would have toppled the both of them over. Motoko hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt.

"Mo-chan…." he tenderly whispered into her ear. He couldn't help himself. He kissed the top of her head and leaned his chin into her hair. His hands rubbed her back affectionately. _She's leaving. For 3 months. And just when I started to realize my feelings for her…_

Motoko lifted her head and looked into Keitaro's eyes. "Oh Keitaro, I don't want to go! The whole reason I moved here to Hinata Inn was to escape the pressure of my family in Kyoto. And I don't want to leave…I don't want to leave…." _Tell him you don't want to leave him!_

Keitaro took his finger and delicately wiped away the tears from Motoko's eyes. "Shhhh….shhhhhh….It's okay," he whispered. What could he do to cheer her up?

"You know what? We'll make this a happy day. A fun day!" Keitaro gave her a warm smile.

"But, how?" _How can he possibly think this day could be fun? This is the last day I will be with him…_

Keitaro slapped his fist into his other hand. "You and I! We're goin' out on the town! We'll do anything you want to do! Shop, see a movie, go to a theme park….the sky's the limit!"

"No Keitaro, I couldn't have you do that. You already spent money on me when you bought me that necklace!" Why did he have to be so generous?

"Motoko, the money isn't important. Besides, I have an archeological dig with Seta in two weeks. I'll be earning plenty. Don't worry so much, Motoko-chan! Let me do this for you…" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Motoko rubbed her eyes. She was silent in thought. _I want to go with him… but he has done so much for me already. Can he really care for me this much?_

"Okay, Keitaro… We'll go out. But I don't want you to overdo it. I won't have you wasting yen on me."

"I would be happy to waste ALL of my yen on you!" Keitaro grinned and affectionatly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Not only will you be a pathetic, weakling ronin, but you'll be a pathetic, poverty-stricken, weakling ronin!" she teased back and even managed to laugh. Then she peered up at him. The way he was gazing at her…it made her blush. The look he was giving her…._was it a look of love?_

"I love to hear you laugh," said Keitaro. "You look so cute when you laugh."

Motoko frowned and shoved Keitaro playfully in the chest. "You know how I hate being called CUTE!!"

"Well I had to get you back for calling me a pathetic, poverty-stricken, weakling ronin, didn't I?" Keitaro raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Oh hush up, and let's get going, Mr. Money Bags!" She turned her nose up and pretended to be smug.

"Yes ma'am! Let's get going!"

_My very first date with Motoko._

_END OF CHAPTER 6_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: It's a Date!

**Chapter 7: It's a Date!**

Keitaro Urashima stared at his reflection in his full length mirror. "It's about time you bought some contacts," he told his reflection. "I'm so sick of the nerdy glasses look." Keitaro then stared at the contents of his closet. "What should I wear? Well, I certainly can't take her to a fancy restaurant so I don't have to look formal…. Wait a sec…." A wry smile came over his face as he pulled his _Rurouni Kenshin_ anime shirt off of its hanger. "I haven't worn this in ages. I'll bet she likes that show…" He then opened one of his drawers and looked at his collection of Axe sprays. "Let's see….._Essence_…._Groove_…._Tsunami_….AH HA!" He picked out the special spray deodorant and held it up high as if it were made of gold. "_Sexy _Scent Limited Edition Axe Spray! For just such a special occasion!" Keitaro vigorously sprayed the deodorant underneath his arms. "Heh…careful, don't want to choke the poor girl to death…" After he pulled his t-shirt over, he put on a pair of his best jeans. "Kay, ready to go!" Keitaro headed up the stairs to see if Motoko was finished yet. Then he suddenly remembered he had forgotten to comb his hair. He darted to the upstairs restroom. Keitaro grabbed a comb out of his pocket and stared at his reflection in the restroom mirror. He wet the comb in the sink and smoothed his hair back out of his eyes. "There Urashima, you may not be a stud, but you may just pass for what girls call 'boyishly cute.'"

"Talking to yourself in the restroom, Keitaro?" a familiar voice asked.

Keitaro jumped so high he hit his head on the ceiling. _Man, now I have to comb my hair again!_

"Naru? Hi! We missed you at breakfast…um…." Keitaro fumbled for words.

"I decided to study extra this morning. Todai entrance exams are only one month away, you know?" She was being surprisingly pleasant.

"Right. I really need to get back to studying, myself," Keitaro replied.

Naru grinned. "Well, you know. We could still get together sometimes and --"

Naru heard a door slide open down the hallway. Both Keitaro and Naru turned their heads to see who was coming their way. It was a girl with long, flowing, black hair. She was clad in a white spaghetti strap shirt and wearing a short, mini pleated skirt, with legs for days…

"Motoko?!" both Keitaro and Naru asked in unison. Their mouths were agape.

Motoko frowned. "If the two of you don't close your mouths soon, Tama-chan may just fly into--"

"So Motoko? What IS the _**special**_ occasion?! I've never seen you wear a mini skirt before!!" Naru's hands were now on her hips, she had a wide devilish grin on her face, and her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

There was no way Motoko could overlook Naru's disdainful intent.

"Of what business of yours is it what I choose to wear?" Motoko's eyes were cross and her hand instinctively moved to the hilt of her sword.

"So you, Keitaro, _**and**_ your sword are all going on a little date together, is that it? You just can't go anywhere with out that sword can, you? It's like a security blanket for you! I'm surprised you don't suck your thumb while carrying it." Naru stopped hammering a now enraged Motoko and turned to Keitaro, having a fraudulent look of sympathy on her face. "Keitaro, she doesn't trust you to protect her. She thinks _she_ has to be the _**male**_ and take care of all of the crooks and lecherous perverts that come to attack her because she feels that you fail her as a man…" Naru placed a finger on Keitaro's cheek and dragged it seductively down his jaw-line.

Keitaro buckled at the knees. _WOAH! Why is Naru suddenly being so forward?!_

Naru cooed,"Keitaro, you know that I would trust--"

"_SECRET TECHNIQUE, AIR SPLITTING SWORD!!_" shouted Motoko venomously.

"Motoko! NOOO!" Keitaro quickly shoved Naru out of the way of Motoko's ki energy blast and ended up receiving the blow himself.

Naru crossed her arms and glared at Motoko. "HOW dare you?! Now look at what you've done! Some good wife you are turning out to be!"

"You _**treacherous witch**_, you were manipulating him! I thought we were friends, Naru! Do we have to let this marriage come between us?" demanded Motoko.

Naru played ignorant. "I don't know what you're talking about! I was just trying to give the two of you some helpful, friendly marriage advice and you go on and sick your big, stupid sword on me!"

Motoko grit her teeth and glared at Naru. "I don't need any marriage counsel from the likes of YOU. If you wish to make trouble for someone then let your rivalry be towards me, but leave Keitaro out of this! He doesn't need you playing cruel love games with his heart. I used to believe that your feelings for Urashima were honorable and that you were worthy of his love. But I now know that not to be true. I will not allow you to continue to hurt him."

Naru daringly walked up to Motoko and stared at her face to face, with fury burning in her eyes.

"Not allow me to continue to hurt him? So what is this supposed to mean, Motoko? Are YOU in love with Keitaro?"

"I…….."

"Well…ARE YOU?!!" demanded Naru.

"That is none of your business!" Motoko said in a hushed, harsh tone.

Keitaro stirred on the floor and groaned. He sat up and scratched his head. "Now what was going on?!" he asked.

Naru turned her nose up in the air. "You, Motoko, and that sword, what does she call its stupid name? _Chop-suey! _You three were about to leave for your date, until she attacked me and ended up whipping your ass instead!"

"How DARE you MOCK the name of my sword! It's pronounced _SHEE-SU-EE_!! It means "calm water." You want chop-suey? I'll GIVE YOU chop-suey!!" Motoko raised her sword in an overhead strike position.

Keitaro quickly stood up and blocked her move with his hands. "Motoko-chan! Stop!"

"Urashima, step aside! This is between me and Narusegawa," stated Motoko.

_There she goes with the Urashima again! This is not good!, _thought Keitaro. He turned his attention quickly to Naru. "Naru, I thought you and I agreed we would be friends! Then let's actually BE friends and stop this fighting. If you're going to be my friend, then you must also be Motoko's friend because both Motoko and I are _**one**_ now…"

Motoko beheld the look of seriousness on Keitaro's face. She felt her own heart melt. "Keitaro…" she whispered lovingly. He had said they were one.

The look on Naru's face was priceless. She was silent. She had nothing more to say, for once.

Keitaro outstretched his arm and opened his hand to Motoko. "C'mon Mo-chan, let's go out on the town."

Motoko smiled and glanced at Naru with a look of triumph. She took Keitaro's hand and they began to walk side by side together. But then Motoko hesitated and stopped.

"What is it Motoko?" asked Keitaro.

"Just one moment, I'll be right back."

She went back to her room and after a few moments returned to Keitaro. But this time something was missing….

"Motoko-chan? Your sword?" Keitaro looked perplexed.

Motoko turned her head and made sure she was looking directly into Narusegawa's eyes. "I've decided I don't need it." Then she tucked her hand underneath Keitaro's arm. "I trust you…..Keitaro."

* * *

"Oh WOW, Keitaro! How did you manage to get us such great seats?!" Motoko stared wide eyed with excitement at the martial artists down below in the field arena.

Keitaro and Motoko were amidst an audience at the great Nippon Budokan arena of central Tokyo. Motoko was ecstatic. She had been to many Kendo competitions, but never to one with Naginata, Kyudo, _and_ Judo!

"Why, I just told the ushers that they had better make way for the great Motoko Aoyama Urashima of the Shinmei-ryū or she might Zankusho their buh-toosies!" Keitaro replied playfully.

Motoko shot Keitaro a look of annoyance. "Seriously, Keitaro?"

"I just told you! I proudly told them that you were an Aoyama warrior of the Shinmei-ryū arts and then they said, 'Oh! You mean Tsuruko-san's little sister?' and they let us pass right through."

Motoko sighed. "Always living in the shadow of my sister…" Motoko narrowed her eyes and gave Keitaro a puzzled look.

"Keitaro…..what is a 'buh-toosie'? I am not familiar with--"

"Look the JUDO competition is starting!!" announced Keitaro.

Motoko squinted her eyes and surveyed the field. Then excitement suddenly came over her face and she jumped up and down while pointing. "OHHH!!! LOOK KEITARO, LOOK!!!"

"What is it?!"

"WHO is it you mean!!! It's only the most famous judoka woman in Judo, RYOKO TAMURA!!"

"Ryoko Tamura? Never heard of her," he replied.

"Don't you know ANYTHING about martial arts, Keitaro?!!"

"Actually, I do--"

"SCORE for TAMURA!!!" shouted Motoko admist the cheers and applause of the crowd. The judo star had easily defeated her opponent.

"Oh Keitaro, this is so exciting!!"

"Hey Motoko-chan. Can't you call me Kei-kun?" he asked with hope.

"WHAT?! I can't hear you……OH WOW, look at that MOVE! Look at the TECHNIQUE!" She tugged on his arm and forcibly pulled him up out of his seat. "You'll get a better view if you stand up with me!"

Keitaro smiled on the outside and within. Seeing how he had helped Motoko to express her emotions so freely made him feel that he was worth something more than just a no-winner, lone ronin. She gave him purpose. Just to see her smile and hear her laugh made his day, the hours, hell, even the mere minutes worthwhile.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Keitaro and Motoko had arrived at the Budoken.

"The Kendo competition is coming up next, Motoko. Are you gonna jump out there and show 'em how it's done?" teased Keitaro.

"I wish I could…." Motoko stared blankly, as if she were dreaming. She looked sad.

Keitaro affectionately put an arm around her shoulder. "One day you will. I'm sure of it. And you'll be ten times more skilled than Tsuruko!"

Motoko turned her head and faced Keitaro. "Do you really have that much faith in me?" she asked solemnly.

"Of course I do! I've seen you in action! You've got the heart, the soul, the strength, and the passion for the sword. One day, you'll beat the crap out of all of these so-called kenshi!"

"But, my sister…she is so intimidating…after that battle we had….I don't think I could ever--"

"Motoko, you will. One day you will defeat your sister. Gain your confidence back in yourself, Mo-chan. That's all you have to do. Know that you can be the best…" Keitaro stroked her cheek lightly with his hand. "I believe in you…"

His eyes were locked with hers. _She has such beautiful amber colored eyes...they're like honey._

Motoko returned his gaze. _I love it when he stares at me like that. It gives me hope… that he's not just being friendly towards me, but that he may actually love me. Am I hoping for too much?_ Motoko placed her hand over his that was pressed against her cheek. "Thank you for believing in me," she whispered.

"EXCUSE ME! You two lovebirds look like you need some popcorn! C'mon, buy it while it's still hot!" The popcorn man had interrupted the intimate moment.

"Would you like some popcorn, Motoko?" Keitaro asked.

"No. I'm fine. Actually, I'm ready to go."

"Ready to GO?! But Motoko, it's the KENDO competition! Don't you want to see--"

"I've seen enough Kendo matches in my lifetime. I'm ready to stretch my legs."

_And they're very sexy legs at that…_ Keitaro couldn't help but think as he glanced at her bare thighs exposed below her mini skirt. _There I go again, being perverted!_

Keitaro shrugged his shoulders. "I'd like to stretch my legs too, actually."_ Where should I take her next?_

* * *

"That was a pretty cool movie, wasn't it Motoko-chan?"

"Yes, it was! I love pirates. If I weren't a swordswoman then I should like to be a pirate! Of course, I would make sure I'd keep up with my personal hygiene. I would hate to have ugly, rotting teeth…"

Keitaro laughed heartily at Motoko's comment. "I think you'd make an excellent pirate, Motoko! And I would be the parrot to sit on your shoulder!"

Motoko made an amused face. "That's one hell of a heavy parrot!" She poked him in the squishy part of his stomach.

"Hey, Motoko, that's not funny! I'm going to the gym now. That'll be gone one of these days!!" _Even my own wife thinks I'm out of shape. How pathetic!_

"I haven't walked the Ginza district since I was seven. My mother, sister and I came here on one of our very rare holidays."

"Really? I've been here lots of times with Shirai and Haitani, ever since we were little kids. It's a great place for shopping, that's for sure!"

Keitaro spotted a claw vending machine. He quickly grabbed Motoko by the hand.

"Motoko-chan, com'ere! I'm actually really good at these things! Pick out a toy that you want!" he asked excitedly.

Motoko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Keitaro, these machines are rigged. It's impossible to get anything…"

"That's what you think! If you won't pick out something, then I will….I'll get you that panda bear wearing the t-shirt! Watch this!!" Keitaro slipped some yen into the slot. The machine came to life and lit up. The claw moved and paused at the right corner of the window. "Okay Motoko-chan, watch and learn from a pro…"

He grabbed the joystick and manuevered it to the right ever so slightly. The claw slowly traveled to the point where Keitaro had paused, hovering over the panda bear. The determined young man held his breath and pressed the red trigger button on the joystick down firmly with his thumb. Motoko was holding her breath as well. _Is he actually going to do it?_ The claw dropped down and made its grip around the stuffed toy…

"YEEEEEEESSS!!!" shouted Keitaro. "What did I tell you Motoko-chan, huh? What did I tell you?!"

The claw carried the stuffed panda bear over to the corner of the cage and dropped it down the chute. Keitaro proudly took hold of the toy and held it up to Motoko's face. "Well, whaddaya have to say now, Mo-chan?!"

Motoko suddenly held her fingertips up to her mouth and blushed deeply.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Keitaro puzzledly. He turned the panda bear around and read the large red print bold letters that were on the bear's shirt. _"RED HOT LOVER?!!!!"_

"Ggggaaaaahhh!! I'm sorry Motoko! I can get you something different! I can--"

Motoko lay a finger to Keitaro's lips. "No. I like it. It's…..I hate to say the word……CUTE."

Keitaro liked the feel of Motoko's finger on his lips. It made him want to grab a hold of her hand and lightly suck on her fingertips in a sensuous way, like people did in the movies. And sucking on fingertips usually led to another thing, and then _**that**_ led to another, and then _**that**_….. _Ggggaaahhhh, I need to keep my mind out of the gutter!!!_

Motoko took the naughty panda bear from Keitaro's hands and held it up to her face. A mischeivous grin came over her features. "This will always remind me of you Keitaro, you pervert…." Keitaro scratched the back of his head nervously.

"….._**my**_ sweet pervert," she finished. Keitaro's eyes widened. _MY? SWEET?_

Before he knew what was happening, Motoko lightly planted a warm kiss on Keitaro's cheek. _**Thmmmp…..thmmmmp…..thmmmmp…**_

_Ho boy, I'm getting' warm again, what to do? Something cold! Ah Ha! _"Motoko, look there's an ice cream vendor over there, do you want some ice cream?!"

Motoko blushed. Keitaro hadn't even acknowledged her kiss or what she had said to him. She felt humiliated. She had thought that this may have actually been a date between the two of them, like Naru had said. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe Keitaro was just being overly friendly and caring like he always was.

"Motoko? Are you alright?" Keitaro noticed her downcast face.

Suddenly Motoko's features became stern and formal. "I'm fine!!"

Keitaro felt like kicking himself in the ass. _I'm blowing it! I'm such a screw up! This girl actually made a move on me and I'm too chicken to even...I just don't want to lose control and take advantage of her! I respect her! I... I need to stop thinking so much...Urashima, you are this woman's husband. Stop being a little boy and be a man for her!_

"C'mon Motoko, I'm going to treat you to an ice cream cone." He gently grabbed her hand and led her to the vendor. Keitaro surveyed the different flavors. "I'll have the strawberry, and the lovely lady here will have…"

"Chocolate fudge," Motoko said abruptly. She looked cross and flushed. _I feel like such a fool for what I did!_, she thought.

Keitaro ignored Motoko's abrasiveness. He was going to make it up to her. In some way... After he payed for the ice cream, the young ronin led Motoko to the near by park.

"Here we go Mo-chan, this place is nice and peaceful… And it's beautiful in the spring time! Just look at those cherry blossoms." They sat side by side on a park bench underneath one of the beautiful sakura trees.

Motoko was very quiet. She was still inwardly scolding herself. Her anxiety showed as she rather quickly lapped at her ice cream. In her haste, a drop of chocolate cream trickled down her chin.

Keitaro stopped licking his own cone and chuckled. "Heh….Mo-chan you've got some ice cream there on your chin…"

Motoko blushed. She wiped her chin with her free hand. "Is it gone?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

Keitaro continued to ignore Motoko's irritablity. "Not completely…" There was still a smear of chocolate at the corner of her mouth. "I'll get it for you." _C'mon Keitaro this is it. You can do it!_

Keitaro slowly and cautiously brought his face towards Motoko's. She could feel his warm strawberry breath against her cheek. _What is he doing?_ Her heart began to race.

Keitaro tilted his head to the side and delicately kissed the corner of her mouth. Then he slowly and sensuously began to lick the cream from her lips. Motoko nearly dropped her ice cream cone from the shock. Her entire body froze. She began to feel a burning within her body, she could feel her blood warming, and a part of her felt like she was aching….aching for Keitaro. Motoko completely forgot her ill feelings towards Keitaro and she returned his kiss passionately, melding her lips with his own, tasting the strawberry ice cream from within his mouth. Their lips embraced one another's for a few moments. Then Keitaro released her lips from his and smiled, gazing at her intently, a sly grin coming to his face. He suddenly took his ice cream cone and smeared the cold strawberry cream on her cheeks and mouth. Motoko gasped. Then Keitaro slowly sucked the ice cream from each of her cheeks and licked her lips clean once more.

Motoko now gave Keitaro a mischievous grin in return. _Oh, two can play at this game, Urashima…_

Motoko took her chocolate ice cream cone and tilted it towards the small area of Keitaro's chest that was bared by his t-shirt. The chocolate cream dripped from the cone onto his chest. Keitaro flinched at the feel of the cold cream on his bare skin.

"Ooops…" Motoko said delightfully. She lowered her head beneath his neck and slowly, teasingly dragged her tongue down his neck and chest, tasting both his skin and the chocolate. "How's that for you….Kei-kun?" she seductively whispered.

Keitaro was in absolute heaven. _She called me Kei-kun. She's licking my chest. Could it get any better than this? Well actually, yes it could!_

Keitaro could feel himself getting aroused. _Ho boy! _

"Oh Motoko…" he uttered under his breath in a husky voice. He smiled playfully. "We're going to be all sticky after this."

Motoko lifted her head up and met Keitaro's gaze. "Then we'll just have to get in the hot springs when we get home and fix that won't we?"

Keitaro's eyes widened. Motoko took pleasure in seeing her husband's look of surprise.

"But….but…everyone will--"

"Shhhhhhh….." She put two fingers to his mouth. "No one will be up as late as we're going to be." She gave him a sexy look.

Keitaro began to feel apprehensive. _She's really serious. She actually wants me! And oh……I want her back! But…but, this is all so sudden! It's so fast! I feel like I'd be taking advantage of her. I can't do it. Not just yet…How am I going to tell her without hurting her feelings? Oh well, I'll just worry about that later tonight…Right now I just want to keep making her happy…Hell, I want to keep making BOTH of us happy!_

Keitaro leaned his head down and kissed her lips once more, then slid his tongue ever so slowly into her mouth. Motoko felt a surge of heat enrapture her body. She gladly returned the favor and caressed his tongue with her own. They inhaled through their mouths and breathed in one another. By now their ice cream cones were tossed aside on the ground. _Oh, I think he loves me…He must love me…I wish he would tell me._

_She must love me…If only I could know for sure!_

The lovers held each others' hands and watched the sun set. Brilliant red, oarnge, and pink streaks of color were painted across the sky. Then the sun set led to night. The brilliant stars began to twinkle and Keitaro noticed the way the moonlight reflected in Motoko's beautiful eyes. Their heads were leaned against one another; Motoko was enveloped in Keitaro's arms.

"Mo-chan… I think it's time we caught the train back home to Hinata." He wanted to stay on that park bench with her forever. But he needed to get her safely home.

"Okay, you pervert." She smiled at him teasingly and ran her hand lovingly through his hair.

Keitaro smiled back and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Then he unlocked his arms from her and stood up, taking her hand in his and helping her to stand. Motoko carried the "Red Hot Lover" bear underneath her right arm and held her left hand within Keitaro's. The happy couple walked under the starlit sky and went on towards their destination to the train station.

* * *

They arrived back at Hinata Inn at 11:30 p.m. Motoko led Keitaro by the hand up the stairs to her room. "Wait here," she said. She left Keitaro behind and went investigating about the apartment rooms. Then she returned and whispered, "Everyone's asleep. Even Koalla Su, believe it or not. Want to relax in the hot springs?"

Keitaro winced as if he were in pain. He wanted to join her so badly. But he knew that if he did, he would lose control and one thing would lead to another. Keitaro felt that he and Motoko weren't ready. He had only just discovered his love for her. And he wanted her to love him in return. She hadn't spoken the words. But hadn't it been obvious? Their date had been the best day of his life and she had even been the one to make the first move! But still, this wasn't the time. Not yet.

"Um…Motoko-chan. It's not that I don't want to join you in the hot springs…. I just feel like…..feel like you need your rest. You have a big day tomorrow, leaving Hinata and traveling to Kyoto. I just want you to be rested and ready." Keitaro closed his eyes and held his breath. He didn't know what her reaction would be.

Motoko was silent. She showed no emotion. She returned to her usual formal self. "Oh…….okay. I guess you're right. I do need to conserve my energy for tomorrow." She looked down towards the floor. "I enjoyed spending time with you, Keitaro," she said quietly. Her formality faded away. "I don't think I've ever had as much fun in my life as I did today."

"I'm glad…." Keitaro put a hand on Motoko's shoulder, but she stiffened.

"Good night, Keitaro," she said almost coldly. Before Keitaro could respond, she slid her door shut.

Keitaro curled his hands into fists. _I am so stupid…I've hurt her! She's going to hate me now. She's going to think I've led her on! I should have just told her the truth. I should have told her that I loved her and respected her and just felt like it wasn't the time to be so intimate yet! Now I've gone and ruined it._

He reluctantly went down to his room and forcefully opened his door, fuming at himself. "Stupid….stupid….stupid!!"

* * *

The minute after she had shut her door in Keitaro's face, Motoko bursted into tears. She fell face first onto her futon and cried into her pillow.

"This was not how it was supposed to turn out. I….I wanted him. So badly. But he doesn't want to be with me. He couldn't even tell me the truth. Rest? He wanted me to get rest?! Why can't he just stop trying to be so nice to me and tell me that he doesn't think about me in that way! After that wonderful moment in the park, I thought he loved me. Now I won't see him for 3 whole months!" Motoko shuddered. _Is he just as bad as Narusegawa? Is he playing games with me? What if he and Naru become close again while I am gone?_

_"_Maybe it's best that I leave Hinata. It will give me time to think. And who knows, husband or not, maybe I need to forget about Keitaro. Big sister and Hahaoya will give me advice." Motoko gathered her pajamas and left her room, heading for the restroom. "Tomorrow, no tears. I will just treat Keitaro as I would any friend."

_END OF CHAPTER 7_

* * *

_Thank you for all of your reviews! FYI, the rating on this story may later go up... I'm considering doing a 'tasteful' lemon, nothing nasty._


End file.
